


seconds as seconds, years as years

by raewrites



Series: Mini Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/pseuds/raewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours are not minutes are not seconds, but hours in their entirety and sometimes Iwaizumi wonders if it will always be this way. That days will pass as days, weeks as weeks, months as months, and years as years, each moment with the other as distinct as those that came before, as those that will inevitably come after.</p><p>A distant, generally unacknowledged part of Iwaizumi believes he’ll be with Oikawa forever purely out of habit, because he doesn’t know anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seconds as seconds, years as years

**Author's Note:**

> if you love yourself, don't write these two while listening to 'thinking out loud' on repeat.

Oikawa is playing with his fingers again.  
  
He does this sometimes, takes Iwaizumi’s hand between his own and presses the pads of his thumbs along the lines of Iwaizumi’s calloused palm, threads his own fingers between the other’s as if to test their fitting, to confirm that they still slot together in the same way, imperfect but purposefully belonging.  
  
It’s not as if time passes faster or slower when they’re together like this. It’s not as though they lose track of it, finding themselves suddenly in a darkened room, hours like minutes like seconds when they’re curled up on top of ruffled sheets, strands of hair fluttering against their foreheads with each steady circulation of the ceiling fan, sweats hiked up past their calves and socks dangling from their toes as their legs intertwine.   
  
It’s only that time is no longer an excuse, no longer an embarrassed realization but something of an acknowledged commitment. Hours are not minutes are not seconds, but hours in their entirety and sometimes Iwaizumi wonders if it will always be this way. That days will pass as days, weeks as weeks, months as months, and years as years, each moment with the other as distinct as those that came before, as those that will inevitably come after.  
  
A distant, generally unacknowledged part of Iwaizumi believes he’ll be with Oikawa forever purely out of habit, because he doesn’t know anything else.  
  
That at seven years old they began stitching together something that at seventeen he can’t imagine pulling apart, can’t imagine unraveling to a point where it never existed. That perhaps the pieces already existed, simply waiting to be picked up and threaded together. That one day it will disassemble together with their own physicality, but remain in cosmic fragments to be pieced together again by different hands, same souls, in another lifetime.  
  
Because as seconds pass as seconds and years as years, a part of Iwaizumi believes lifetimes pass in the same way; finitely but wholly, and that, as he always seems to find Oikawa again and again, he himself is found by the other to pass them together  
  
In a way, he feels as though he’s walking in the grooves of his own footsteps, consistent and familiar as though they’ve sunk themselves into wet cement, solidifying to a permanent fixture, remnants of histories that don’t stretch towards a distant horizon, but circle unbroken.  
  
Histories that find themselves beside another, circling and weaving indistinguishable from each other, passing as time passes.  
  
Seconds as seconds, years as years.  
  
Lifetimes as lifetimes.  
  
Forevers as forevers. 


End file.
